


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 深巷





	Garage

瑶瑶还是孟瑶的时候，被坏人下药了，蓝大“英雄救美”

“孟瑶，你过来。”

坐在门口的一桌客人冲孟瑶招呼道。

“来了。”

孟瑶脚步有些磨蹭。

这几个人都是镇上的纨绔子弟，已连日来了酒楼几天，每天都找各种理由喊自己过去，添酒加菜之外却总说荤话调笑。同掌柜说，掌柜只让自己好好做事不要生非。人在屋檐下不得不低头，现下自己无依无靠，还要照顾家里的那位落难的蓝公子，孟瑶决定忍过一时再说。

“孟瑶你快点，别磨磨唧唧的！本公子还能把你吃了不成？”

为首的那一个有点不耐烦。

“嘿嘿，大哥，我们可不就是要把他吃…”

“闭嘴！”一脸淫色的胖子被敲了一扇子，讪讪住口。

“各位公子，是要添酒么？”

孟瑶执起酒壶斟了一杯。不知应该递给谁。

“酒是要添，不过这酒要你自己喝。”

坐在左边的人摸了摸下巴。

“我？我不会喝酒…”

孟瑶不清楚他们葫芦里卖的什么药，手刚要放下却被抓住。

“有什么不会的？喝一次不就会了。本公子让你喝，难道要我灌你吗？”

手腕被抓着抬到了嘴边，孟瑶犹豫了一阵，还是抿了嘴慢慢把酒喝尽了。

“咳咳…”

“在窑子里待了这么多年，居然不会喝酒…”

抓着手腕的手移到腰间不轻不重地掐了一把。

“你！”

孟瑶手里的酒杯差点飞出去落在那混混的头上，重重放下杯子转身走开。

“大哥，你说我们这法子到底行不行，就那么一杯…”

“小点声儿！你还不信我？再过两个时辰你就等着吧…”

“长得倒水灵，他娘是个出来卖的，他肯定也是个骚货。”

“我都等不及晚上了…”

孟瑶没有听到背后的窃窃私语，在角落里歇了一会儿，很快又被别的客人叫去收拾。

等到酒楼打烊，夜色已经深了。孟瑶把所有东西打扫好后往家走。说是家，其实也不过就是一间普通的茅草屋，在酒楼两条街外。从前对孟瑶来说那里不过就是个睡觉的地方，可是自从遇到了那位落难的蓝公子，就觉得有些东西变了。譬如，每天晚上都会有人在房子里等自己回去，两个人说说话，倒是真的有些像个家的样子了。孟瑶这么想着，不由得加快了脚步。

走的有些热，街上除了几个晚归的小贩没有其他人，孟瑶便把外套脱了搭在胳膊上，奇怪难道今年春天热得早些，就被拽住了胳膊。

“…张公子…王公子…”

孟瑶被吓了一跳，细看来人竟是下午酒楼里那群纨绔子弟中的两个，一种不好的预感涌上心头。但还是定了定神，施了个礼。

“孟瑶，你今日怎么这么晚，教我们好等。”

姓张的那个顺着胳膊就就往上摸去。

“张公子你做什么！放开！”

孟瑶抬手想把肩膀上不怀好意的手打下去，却觉得软绵绵提不起力气来。

他们不会是…不会是要…

“放开我！你们！来人唔…”

孟瑶的奋力踢打和挣扎只是徒劳无功，想大喊引来别人却被一把捂住了嘴，拉进旁边的一条小巷中去。

“这么晚了谁会来管你的闲事？再说了，就算是有人来，你以为他们会帮你？说不定是想和我们一起肏你呢。”

另一个油腻的胖子伸出粗粗的手指解开孟瑶的领口，在锁骨上捏了捏。

“哟，外衣都已经脱了？不会是药性发了吧，我就说花大价钱买的准不会错。”

原来刚刚自己感觉热是因为…药？什么药？孟瑶勉力集中注意力躲闪着在自己身上摸来摸去的手，却抵御不住身上渐渐发热，难受极了，只希望此时能有一桶冷水兜头浇在身上才好。

“孟瑶，下午的酒味道如何啊？看你扭成这个样子，果然和你那婊子娘一样浪。”

“你闭嘴！”

孟瑶抬起脚狠狠踹了面前人一脚，正踹在小腹上。抬起头盯着面前的流氓，眼神看得人发怵。

“啪！”

脸被一耳光打得偏了过去，这样也好…至少能清醒一点，孟瑶想，但是身体的燥热喊很快又袭来，只觉得干渴得很。

“你他妈的疯了！敢踹老子！孟瑶，是你自己找不痛快！我们本来还打算温柔一点，让你也快活快活，看来不用了！”

姓张的伸手就把孟瑶的衣服扯开扔到一边，露出白净的胸膛。

“阿瑶！”

孟瑶心里一惊，顺着声音望去，不是蓝曦臣还是哪个？

蓝曦臣见今日孟瑶这么晚还没回来很是奇怪，因为平时孟瑶回来不会超过亥时，回来了两人也就差不多要休息了，今日已经亥时一刻也没等到。又记起阿瑶提起过这几日总有纨绔在酒馆中骚扰，左思右想还是放不下心来，决定出门去找。沿着去酒楼的路，忽得听到一阵杂乱之声从路边小巷中传出，走近就看到孟瑶被一胖一瘦两人捂住嘴压在一堆废弃箩筐上，衣服大敞着，两颊潮红挣扎无力。那只肥手正要往裤带上探去。

“放开他！”

蓝曦臣一步冲上去拉开他们，两个人跌坐在地上，抬头只见一个不认识的人正脱下外衣披在孟瑶身上。虽只身穿着粗布衣裳，气度却是不凡，一时间底气泄了大半。

“你……你知不知道我是谁！敢打扰老子办事！”

瘦子踉跄着爬起来，虚张声势道，又堆了笑脸冲蓝曦臣，“这位大人有所不知，他娘是个窑姐儿，前阵子死了他才被从窑子里赶出来到酒楼做小工。您看他长得这么水灵，必定也是尤物一个，大人如不介意可以同分一杯羹啊。”

“滚。今后不许再来找他。”

蓝曦臣回头看向二人的眼神好似要把他们活剐了。只是因为不想暴露身份因而没有带朔月出来，不然怕是早已出鞘了。孟瑶从后面看到两人屁滚尿流地跑了，松了口气，身上紧随而来一阵热潮，赶紧咬紧了嘴唇，把身上的衣服拢紧，希望蓝曦臣没有看出自己的不适。

“阿瑶你……没事吧……”

蓝曦臣关切地上前。

  
孟瑶缩到墙边，头靠着墙微微喘气，

“……没事的……蓝公子让我独自待一会儿，吹吹风就好……”身

上的燥热一阵一阵，孟瑶抱着胳膊的手都快掐到肉里，才得以维持清醒。

“我们还是先回去吧，我扶你。”

“别动！”

孟瑶的声音有些尖锐，又往后缩了缩，

“抱歉……我失礼了……”

头埋在胳膊里，声音又闷闷地传出来。

“没事。阿瑶，我说过你可以唤我曦臣的。你若不想走，我便陪你坐着。”

蓝曦臣说着，也蹲坐了下来，这种姿势有些不太雅观，但是蓝大公子坐得仍是泰然自若，玉树临风。孟瑶抬头望着他，月华流转，落在身边人肩上，更显得器宇不凡。

如果是蓝曦臣的话……可不可以是他呢？孟瑶迅速掐灭了冒出来的这个念头，咬上嘴唇，小腹间仿佛有一团火在烘烤，身后竟然隐秘地有一丝瘙痒，难受得想撞墙。但是不行，不能是蓝曦臣，自己和他的交集大概就此为止了，等他脱困，或许……此生不复相见。不想给他留下不好的印象。

“他们……总是这样骚扰你吗？”

蓝曦臣先发问。

“啊……平时只是拿我调笑罢了……这样的事……倒是第一次……”

孟瑶反应了一下才意识到“他们”是指那群流氓，意识不清不楚的……好想往身边靠……

“阿瑶，你以后出门，身上可佩把短剑。遇到图谋不轨的人能够防身。我可以教你些简单的剑术。抱歉，我现在能力不足……”

蓝曦臣说着，看孟瑶闷声不响地望着自己，

“阿瑶……他日……你愿不愿意同我回云深不知处？”

孟瑶本来静静地听着，一面与自己身体的反应做着斗争，听到这么一句问，鼻子一酸，眼泪不自觉地就掉了下来。这一哭就停不下来，慌张地想用手抹结果越擦越多，最后竟是成了压抑的抽泣。

“阿瑶，你……”

蓝曦臣大惊失色，忙伸手去擦孟瑶的眼泪。

“蓝公子，我没事……我只是，只是很高兴认识你，你真好……谢谢你……”

“阿瑶……”

蓝曦臣见他哭得眼角红红，心下一动，伸手把人揽到了怀里，手轻轻拍着孟瑶的背，低声安慰着。

“……唔啊……”

孟瑶的脸埋在蓝曦臣胸口，感觉身上的燥热减去了一些，本能地贪恋地嗅着蓝曦臣身上的清香，意识松动，药性趁虚而入，嘴边泄出一句软软的呻吟。  
孟瑶惊觉自己的声音，一下子站起来，重心不稳向后摔去，被蓝曦臣拉住手臂拽回身前。

“阿瑶，到底是怎么了？你这个样子……”

“没什么……真的……蓝公子……真的没事……”

孟瑶手抵在蓝曦臣胸前努力不让自己靠近，嘴唇被咬破了，淡淡的腥气在唇齿间弥漫开来。

“不要瞒着我，阿瑶。”

蓝曦臣沉稳的声音在头顶响起，“告诉我，我可与你分忧。”

“不行的……你不行……是药……他们给我下的……”

抓紧了蓝曦臣的衣袖，孟瑶小声道，

“蓝公子……我……真的……我自己待一会儿就行了……”

“他们竟这么卑鄙！”

蓝曦臣想起自己刚赶到时孟瑶脸上的潮红，本以为是反抗激烈所致，没想到是催情的药物。低头看孟瑶，发现他嘴角渗血，看向自己眼神有些迷离，只是惊慌地向后退想逃离怀抱。

“公子……唔……”

孟瑶被吻住的时候脑子一片混乱，蓝曦臣也是同样，轻轻舔舐着嘴唇上的伤口，没有过多的深入。孟瑶的唇软软的热热的，触到蓝曦臣有些微凉的唇瓣下意识闭了闭，但很快就自觉地迎了上去，不受意识的控制。就像久旱逢甘霖，两个人吻了好一会儿才分开，孟瑶的脸早就红得滴血，亲吻只得到短暂的缓解，性器挺立顶着布料，身后密处也叫嚣着瘙痒。再这样下去要疯了。孟瑶回头看到身后的墙，心一横就向上撞去，大概昏过去就好了，若是不幸撞死了……罢了，这命留着又有何用呢？

“阿瑶，不要做伤害自己的事情……”

孟瑶又软绵绵地倒回蓝曦臣怀中，蓝曦臣惊出一身冷汗，幸好自己手快，不然后果不堪设想……让孟瑶背靠着自己的前胸，伸过头去和他接吻。

“蓝公子和我是云泥之别……不要……不要帮我……会脏了你……哈啊……”

“阿瑶是这么想的？我从未觉得阿瑶脏，从未觉得我们有什么分别。”

蓝曦臣环着孟瑶腰的手蓦得收紧，逼出一声轻吟，

“别这么想，没事的阿瑶，别怕……”

“唔啊……蓝公子……”

孟瑶倚在蓝曦臣肩上，心口对着心口，感觉能听到他的心跳，有力，似乎有些快。

“喊我的名字好吗，阿瑶？”

蓝曦臣探手到孟瑶胸前，触到一粒早就挺立的红樱，轻轻揉着。

“哈啊……蓝公子……嗯……蓝曦臣……”

被药性占据的身体极其敏感，乳首被温柔地对待，刺激地孟瑶弓了弓背想逃离，只是更贴近蓝曦臣的身体。好热……好像蓝曦臣也是？

“这样……会不会好一点？”

蓝曦臣其实也紧张得很，揽在孟瑶腰上的手向下伸了伸，触到了翘得高高发硬的物什。隔着衣物，仍听得一声入骨绵长的呜咽。衣袖被攥得紧紧的，像是要把袖子扯下来。

“阿瑶，别忍……别怕……”

蓝曦臣长到这么大以来，虽从未行过床笫之事，因着身体的发育也有自渎的经验，知道此时要让孟瑶泄身方能缓解。眼见着他又把嘴唇咬上，把手指垫在他齿间不许他再咬。孟瑶下不了嘴，微张着喘气，涎水沾湿了蓝曦臣的手指，从嘴角滴落在胸上，光亮一片。

“啊嗯……不……我自己……哈啊……啊……”

  
蓝曦臣握住孟瑶性器，轻轻上下套弄。孟瑶的快感本就积累了许久，只一两下便忍不住要射，却还想着不能射到蓝曦臣手上。拼了命的忍又能忍多久？脑中白光闪过，短暂的无意识之后孟瑶瘫在蓝曦臣身上，胸口剧烈起伏地喘息着，后穴在高潮的过程中收缩夹紧，感觉……好像有什么东西流出来……孟瑶的性器并不很大，甚至可以说是有点秀气。高潮过后没有立刻疲软，此时半硬不硬地在蓝曦臣手中，前端仍一点一点地吐着精水。

“嗯……嗯嗯……唔……”

  
前面得到缓解，孟瑶只觉得后穴的瘙痒愈渐强烈，身体的欲望逐渐制服了理智，挺了挺腰向后蹭了蹭，顶到一个硬硬的……是蓝曦臣的？孟瑶轻哼一声，扭了扭腰。

蓝曦臣把怀中人的每一个小动作都看在眼中，手上带着刚刚孟瑶释出的白浊便探向后庭。指尖点在穴口，毕竟初经人事，也疑惑这样隐秘的小点是否真能放下手指甚至是自己的……穴口感受到手指的存在，不知羞耻地吐了一口爱液便圈上来吸附住指尖。

“进……哈啊……进来就好……”

  
孟瑶臊得闭眼，偏偏小穴实在得不得了，蓝曦臣的手指进入得顺利无比，因为已经被情药催出了水，蓝曦臣没费什么力气就进入了三指。手指抽动，带得下身“咕啾”“咕啾”一片水声，有透明细流顺着蓝曦臣的手指流出来，在腿根旁的地上汇成一小滩。

“阿瑶，我……我可以……进来了吗……”

  
蓝曦臣身下也忍得发痛，撤出手指时孟瑶难耐地呻吟一声，

“马上就好……别怕……”

解了自己腰带把热硬的性器抵在 穴口磨了磨。

这种时候了还说什么可不可以？孟瑶有些想笑，

“可以……嗯……啊……轻点……”

小穴诚实地颤栗着，就着爱液一口一口将性器吃得极深。其实根本不用孟瑶提醒，蓝曦臣的动作非常温柔，性器一点一点埋进最里处，两人皆是舒服地叹气。蓝曦臣吻上孟瑶光洁的脖子，静静吮吸着。孟瑶腿根打颤，两条细腿大开在蓝曦臣身体两侧，穴内湿热温软，包裹着粗大的性器勾勒它的形状。

“哈啊……啊……曦臣……啊嗯……”

  
蓝曦臣一开始抽动，孟瑶便只剩了呻吟的份，短短的气声里夹杂着呜咽。小穴的瘙痒得到缓解，很是知趣，自行分泌出更多液体。孟瑶被扶着腰配合着蓝曦臣上上下下，前端复又抬起头，小股地吐着精水。

“啊！……唔啊……哈……”

  
孟瑶身体绷紧，音调突然拔高，蓝曦臣试探地又向那处顶了顶，换来更加甜腻的吟叫。

“舒服吗……阿瑶……这样……”

  
蓝曦臣也气息不稳，一面抽插一面询问。孟瑶的身体里过于舒适，自己差点把理智都交出去，此时刻意保持清醒，看阿瑶没什么不适才继续顶弄。

“舒……服……啊啊……那里……顶到了……唔”

  
孟瑶已经软成一滩春水倒在蓝曦臣身上，情爱一事自己从小在秦楼楚馆里耳濡目染无师自通，只是因着身世素来厌恶床笫。此番被恶人下套，蓝曦臣没有嫌弃他，救他疼他哄他抱他。蓝曦臣啊……孟瑶想着，大概只因着是蓝曦臣所以没有什么不可以，自己恨不得把心都交到那人手里，也或许早就交过了。

柔嫩的小穴被塞得满满当当，穴口早已由粉粉的一点被肏熟变成殷红，随着性器的进出混着白色精液的液体被推进去又被挤出来，大腿处一片湿淋淋水光潋滟。若是有人经过必能看到一个纤细的身体被圈在背后人怀中颠簸不已的香艳场景。

“啊啊啊……”

  
孟瑶声音染着情欲的喑哑，终于射了出来，精液喷射在墙上留点点下痕迹。身体被推向极乐，后穴也绞紧至前所未有的程度，狠狠咬着蓝曦臣不放，蓝曦臣身子一紧，也释放在孟瑶体内。

“啊嗯……唔……”

  
孟瑶无意识地小声呻吟，两腿根本合不上，蓝曦臣缓缓退出，带出白浊。失禁的感觉让孟瑶本能地收缩小穴，在最后又啜了性器一口，似是恋恋不舍。蓝曦臣差点稳不住神识，赶紧用外衣将孟瑶包紧，草草收拾一下抱着他站起身。

“蓝……曦臣……”

身上的难受感彻底消退，意识清醒了却一点力气也没有。孟瑶累得抬不起眼，头搭在蓝曦臣的肩上蹭了蹭。

“别怕，我在。”

他在啊，真好。

孟瑶带着浑身酸痛醒来的时候被好端端地裹在被子里。回想一下昨天晚上发生了什么，抬头看到坐在床边看书的蓝曦臣，闷头就把自己缩了进去。

“阿瑶醒了？”蓝曦臣坐过来，微笑着掀被子。未果，只露出来一双眼睛。

“蓝公子……谢谢……”

孟瑶神识清醒时客气又小心，蓝曦臣叹了口气。

“不必谢我，阿瑶是我想护着的人。所以，不必谢我。”

蓝曦臣低头轻轻吻上孟瑶的眉眼。“还有，喊我名字，阿瑶。”

“蓝曦臣。”

“嗯。”

我爱你。


End file.
